


La suave melodía del viento

by MissLefroy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Post Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen lleva noches sin dormir a causa de las pesadillas que sufre desde la muerte de su esposo. Pero esa noche ocurre algo realmente mágico que hará que vuelva a sonreír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La suave melodía del viento

Llevaba noches sin dormir. La sola idea de pensar en que Arturo jamás volvería a su lado, le hacía sentir un tremendo vacío en su interior. Cada noche, desde que supo de su muerte, cientos de lágrimas sombrías visitaban sus sábanas de seda; las mismas sábanas que aún conservaban su aroma.

Su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más y se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo; sólo suplicó poder dormir en paz, libre de malos sueños.

— Guinevere...—aquel susurro se entremezcló con la suave melodía del viento, interrumpiendo el sueño de la reina— Guinevere...—se volvió a escuchar. La joven abrió sus oscuros ojos y vio frente a ella una silueta.

Era Arturo.

Permanecía de pie, mirándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Su sonrisa era cálida y su mirada derrochaba alegría. Un halo brillante le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Gwen se sobresaltó e intentó salir de la cama, pero Arturo la detuvo. Ella, sin saber cómo, entendió la razón.

—Gwen...—volvió a mencionar; su voz sonaba serena y profunda.—, mi amada y adorable Gwen—hizo una pequeña pausa y la miró a los ojos con ternura. La joven no pudo evitar soltar una de sus innumerables lágrimas. Arturo ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a ella, haciendo el amago de querer secarle el brote de agua que recorría el dulce rostro de su esposa— No llores más, mi vida.

—Arturo—su voz se ahogó en un sollozo que su esposo acalló con un gesto con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que estás triste, pero debes dejarme ir.

—No puedo, Arturo, yo...

—Debes hacerlo, mi amor, no mereces sufrir tanto. Lamento que sea yo el causante de tanto dolor, pero debes continuar tu camino. Eres una mujer fuerte y luchadora. Confío en que ti. Sé que puedes. Vas a poder. Por mí. Por los dos.

—No sé cómo...

—Algún día nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar. Pero ahora debes avanzar en este. No estarás sola.

—Sin ti estoy perdida.

—Merlín cuidará bien de ti.

—Pero Camelot no será lo mismo sin ti, Arturo...

—No. Sé que lo harás bien. Eres una buena reina para Camelot.

—Yo no estaría tan segura—otra lágrima vacía le recorrió el rostro, muriendo, una vez más, en aquellas sábanas de seda.

—Tal vez ahora no lo comprendas, pero algún día lo harás.

—Yo sólo entiendo que necesito dormir una noche sin terminar teniendo malos sueños, en los que me vuelvo loca buscándote sin cesar.

—Tranquila, reina mía, que yo velaré tus sueños.

Y, mientras terminaba de formular estas palabras, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, mezclándose nuevamente entre la suave melodía del viento.

—¡No, Arturo!—gritó de repente. Se había sobresaltado y su corazón latía con fuerza. No llegó a entender si todo aquello era real o un sueño.

Una de sus doncellas, irrumpió en sus aposentos.

—¿Estáis bien, mi señora?—preguntó preocupada.

—Tranquila, Marlene, estoy bien—tomó un poco de aire y miró a su sirviente—. Ahora sí que estoy bien.

Guinevere volvió a sonreír. Porque Arturo llevaba razón. Desde ese momento, jamás volvió a tener horribles sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues esto es algo que hacía tiempo que quería escribir. Iba a incluirlo en mi fic Un nuevo destino, pero no conseguía captar las palabras exactas. Así que, por así decirlo, esta viñeta podría ser parte de esa historia. Espero haber transmitido lo que pretendía. No es que sea muy largo, pero es que tampoco quería alargarlo más de la cuenta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
